Secret Princess
by ScarletGirl13
Summary: Maria Meadowcroft grew up in Malibu, not knowing her true importance or her true dad  who is a serial killer . Now after a letter from her grandpa Dumbledore, she will go to Hogwarts and meet some familiar faces... Love, friendship, and hurt. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guyz this is my first story so be nice! Give good reviews dont flame me!

Eliza: Dont worry gurl they wont flame you, this story kicks ass!  
Me (Scarlet): Sure thing Eliza! Hey gurl, you wanna go shopping next week?  
Eliza: O to the M to the G! Theres this super cute dress I saw in hot topic!  
me: OMG you have to show it to me!... well heres the story

.-~*~-.-~*~-.

"Maria get down the stairs now!" screamed my mom. I rolled my eyes and yelled "Coming!" before looking into my mirror. A heart shaped face with two sparkling azure orbs and perfect white teeth stared back at me. Grinning, I flipped my long sleek silvery-blonde hair which fell down my back like a shiny waterfall, and changed my eyes emerald-green. Yes I can do that.

I pulled on a tight white dress with medium size balck polka dots and a red belt under my mahoosive boobs (double ds im so proud). It came to the middle of my thigh, and had short frilly sleeves. I pulled on red thigh length boots and quickly commed my hair before ruining down the stairs.

When I got there Brent was sat at the table eating some coffee. Hes 16 (2 years older then me) and his my half brother. We have the same mom but different dads. His dad died before Brent was born. I dint know anything about me dad, mom always reused to bring it up, she always felt guilty about it though so I could emotionally blackmail her into doing what I wanted.

Mom walked in. She had puffs under her eyes from drinking too much last night. "Dam it Maria, your going to wear those boots in the middle of July?" she asked. "Yeah, so? Make me some coffee." I snapped. She obeyed me.

I saw she had a point, we live in Malibu California and its really hot in July. Im used to the heat, Ive lived here since before I even came out of my moms womb. Mom and Brent moved here when she was pregant with me. I ask if its anything to do with my dad and she dont look me in the eyes. Specking of eyes I guess I get my power to change my eye colour from my dad, my mom and Brent cant do it. Im glad because that makes me SPESHAL.

After I ate my coffee with whipped cream on top (how do you whip cream anyway? Does some guy hit a glass of milk with a whip? OMG my breakfasts been abused!1) I ran outside to check the mail. There were three letters there, one for me, one for Brent, and one for mom. I went back inside and threw there letters at them and ripped open mine. I read it quickly.

_Miss Maria Meadowcroft,_

_Here is your list of equipment needed for your fourth year of Malibu Academy of Magical Arts. The semester starts September 5__th__. Hope your having a rockin summer._

_Yours sincerly,_

_David Pendragon_

_Headmaster of Malibu Academy of Magical Arts_

Oh yeah I forgot to mention, my brother and I are wizards (well Im a witch but whateva). For the past 4 years Ive been a student at Malibu Academy of Magical Arts (AN: From now on im going to call it MAMA coz its too long to type out). I shouted over to my mom, who was reading her letter with a expression like some1 kicked a puppy "Mom! We got our letters from MAMA!" Mom looked up. "You and your brother won't be going back to MAMA this year, dear." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked in confused. "I have a letter from your grandpa Albus Dumbledore telling me that its safe to return to England." she said. Then she explained. "Your father is an evil man Maria. His a mass murderer in England. After I got pregant with you your grandpa sent us to live in Malibu to keep you safe from your dad. But now its safe to go back." "No!" I screamed, and ran away.

I ran up to my room and fell on the floor and bust into tears. Then I ran over to my desk and grabbed my rose petal pink iphone and typed a message to my bestest friend ever Alice (Eliza this is you!)

_Alice Mom says I'm not going back to MAMA this year! I hate her so much, I wish my sperm self would have never entered her womb. My dads also a serial killer, which is just so not cool. We were sent here by my grandpa to keep me safe, but not we have to go back! OMG I feel like commiting suicide!_

I pressed send, then dissolved onto my floor crying. I was so mad and sad. So mad that my hair burst into flames (yeah, it does that when Im mad). After spraying my hair with the fire extinguisher from the wall I checked my iphone I had a text from Alice.

_OMG Maria no offense but your mom is a dyke. Why dont you stay wit me for the rest of the summer? We just got a new pool, and were going surfing tomorrow. Oh and dont worry about your dad, your too beautiful to kill._

I realised she was right. I am beautiful. As well as my heart shaped face, gorgeous hair and special eyes, Im also tall and slander, with long legs that go on forever, curves in all the right places, and a slim waist. I have natural fair skin what has a healthy tan from the Malibu sun. Im very toned from surfing, which is my favourite pastime which I share with my brother.

I pulled my school trunk from under my bed and started to throw in my stuff on top of my school things. I threw in my iphone, my favourite dresses and other clothes, my wand (rosewood 26 centimeters long with a tail hair from my pet unicorn Strawberry), my surfboard, my Ultraviolet 2000 (the best broom in the world, better than the Firebolt), and a bag full of galleons. I pulled my stuff out the window (so my mom cunt see me) and jumped onto it. I used my wandless magic (I just have my wand for an ornament I dont use it) to tie my trunk onto my broomstick. Then I flew to Alices house.

She was waiting for me when I got there. We squealed a lot and hugged then I dumped my stuff and ran back to my house. Strawberry was in a paddock round the back. Hes cotton candy pink with a hot pink mane, tail, and horn. I jumped on his back and rode him to Alices house (noone noticed).

I got to Alices house and noticed my stuff was left in the hall. I was shocked, it wasnt like Alice and her parents to be lazy dicks and leave my stuff lying on the cold hard ground. "Hello?" I called. Noone answered me. Then a dark figure stepped out of the shadows and grabbed me...

TO BE CONTINUED

.-~*~-.-~*~-.

Eliza: OMG gurl that was amazing, but WTF why did you call my parents dicks?  
Me: Their not your parents their Alices parents  
Eliza: Oh right, well this chapter was the best thing I ever read in my life! Better than the proper books!  
Me: I know right! If you liked it (and that will be anyone with a brain) review, but speak nice, or I kill you. Flamers will be reported and blocked. If I dont get at least 5 good reviews then Im not updating.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well ok I know I dont have 5 good reviews but at least I have sum soIm gonna update anyway. Enjoy this chappie!

Eliza: they enjoyed the last 1!  
Me: I know! wWho wouldn't?  
Eliza: Nerds!  
*both laugh*

.-~*~-.-~*~-.

"Alice you dyke!" I screamed. Alice laughed shes the 1 who grabbed me. "Come on Maria lighten up it was just a bit of fun." she said but I grabbed my stuff and ran away crying.

I ended up on Malibu beach. I flumped over in2 the sand and cried and cried. I had nowhere to go. Mom was a bitch who was trying to make me move to England and make me believe my dad is a cereal killer. Alice was a even bigger bitch who tried to scare me.

Suddenly... I heard a voice! "Hello Maria." It was... a man! He was really old and wrinkly with long white hair and a matching beard. He was wearing a purple dress with stars on it. Knew straight away who he was. "Dumbledore!1"

"Yes Maria, it is me" he said "Thou must return to England. Hogwarts needs you. You are its only defender."

"Well..." I considered it.

"Cedric Dagger just broke up with his girlfriend and he is in need of some company" he told me grinning "Hes ultra hot."

"OMG like no way!" I was sooooo inflated. "What are we waiting for, lets go!" I hopped on Strawberrys back and rode him home. Dumbledore carried my stuff for me. When we got back mom was wandering round the house holding a bottle of Jack.

"Dad" she said, burping like the gross bitch she is. She nearly fell over because she was DRUNK. "You found her." We walked into the living room. Brent was already packed. His trunk was full and he was holding his surfboard coz he loves it (no Im not joking hes given it a name and everything, Fiona).

I made sure I had all my stuff then we all stood in a circles holding hands and we Evaporated (AN: is that right? I dunno if the 'ev' should be at the beginning) into Dumbledores office. The castle was quiet because it was summer and noone was here.

"I shall sort you both now and then you will become official students." said Dumbledore taking a dirty hat down from his shelve. "There are 4 houses. Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart, Slytherins are cunning, and Hufflepuffs are the puffs that dont make it into the other houses." We all laughed and Brent put on the hat.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted after a few seconds. I screamed and fainted. I woke up a few minutes later and tried it on myself. "Hmmmmmmmmm" it said in a pervy voice like it was going to rape me. I screamed and fainted again. I woke up after a couple of minutes and it carried on talking. "Your the most complex student to ever be sorted in 1000 years. Brave, smart, cunning, ambitious, hard-working, loyal, kind, and loads more stuff. I cannot sort you!" He said this last bit out loud. Dumbledore gasped and looked at me.

"My dear, you are the one!" he said with tears of jollity swimming in his blue eyes. "The secret princess!" I screamed and fainted.

"Erm WTF are you talking about?" I asked when I woke up twenty minutes later. Dumbledore pulled a book off his shelve and opened it. Dust went everywhere and I sneezed. He read from it "The secret princess is a beautiful, talented, powerful witch. She is too good for any of the houses especially Hufflepuff, and so must have her own house. She can name it herself. Her special abilities can help save the world."

"I want my house to be called Lionheart!" I roared.

"Then it is decided!" shrieked Dumbledore.

"Oh now wait a second" said my mom "Im not comfortable with this. Is it dangerous?"

"OMFG mom shut up you fat dyke!" I wailed (AN: parents just dont UNDERSTAND). "I am the secret princess! I have amazing powers (I showed them how I could set my hair on fire and shoot flames out of my hands and do wandless magic and read minds), and I'm talented (Im very smart and good at Quidditch and the best surfer in California), and I have Dumbledore the greatest wizard ever as my grandfather! Lifes perfect!"

"Not quite Maria" said Dumbledore and then he bust into tears. He cried judiciously while saying "Your father is Lord Voldemort."

.-~*~-.-~*~-.

Eliza: Oh I hope everythings going to be okay  
Me: Oh it will, dont worry :D

AN: Sorry for the cliffie but ill have the next chappie out soon so dont worry!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OK dykes stop flaming my story! Im not a troll OK Im just a gurl who likes to write storeys.

Eliza: dont worry gurl their just all jealous becoz they cant write worth a shit and they was molested when they were kids.  
Me: Thanks Eliza.

.-~*~-.-~*~-.

I lay in a bed in the nurses office. I was unconscientious. After Dumbles (Im gonna call him dat from now on becoz its easier to spell than Dumbeldore) told me da truth of my parentage I screamed for 11 minutes strait and then my hair burst into flames and I feinted wiv so much force that I flew down the stares and hit my head and set the wall on fire.

When I woke up Brent and Dumbles was sat their looking anxious. "Wheres mom?" I asked but my question was answered as soon as I said it. The doors of the office bust open and mom stumbled in holding a bottle of Jack and a cig between her boobs and she was cross eyed and singing the star spangled banner. We all ignored her becoz shes an alchoholic and shouldnt be encouraged.

"Now Maria" said Dumbles leaning forward and offering me a candy bar (which I said no to) "Im going to talk to you about your father. Try not to scream and faint if you worry your mother like that again shell drink all the Jack and god dam I want some of that sweet honey tonight." He looked into space dreamily before Brent punched him in the face to snap him out of it. "Ah, anyway" said Dumbles "Your father is Lord Voldemort." I began 2 scream but Brent smacked me in the face with Fiona and I shut up. "His a mass murderer, and his coming to kill YOU." I screamed for 1 sec before Brent jumped on me and shoved a pillow over my face, he didnt want me 2 scare mom because he wanted the last of the Jack. I began to suffocate noone noticed. "Your at Hogwarts for protection. Just stay safe and when the time cums use your powers to defeat him."

I went upstairs and fed Strawberry some grains before changing into a tight pink minidress with barbie on the back. I changed my eyes shell-pink then ran downstairs to meet Dumbles and Brent and my mom (who had been hit in the face with Fiona and had sobered up). We went to burger king in Hogsmeade for dinner which I hated because I dint get a toy in my kids meal.

I went to the lake after and looked in it. There was a big squid in there. I grabbed my water wings and ran over to it. "Hey squid" I said as I paddled. It looked at me like WTF are u doing in my lake? I noticed how sexxi its 1 eye was and how its tentacles were so pink and slimy and smooth.

Then I came down off my high (the Hogsmeade burger king gives free lines of crack instead of toys) and screamed. I banged my head on the water 2 try and get rid of the sexual images of me and the squid (who id named Alice). It was putting its tentacles in places where no tentacle should ever go. I then got very turned on, before trying to drown myself to get rid of the images.

Brent came out with no shirt on (he had a six pack) and started surfing on the lake. He noticed the squid and fell on his knees and professed his love to it. AND HE WASNT STILL HIGH. HE ACTUALLY FOUND IT ATTRACTIVE.

I grabbed my water wings and flew back to the castle to give Brent and Alice sum privacy. I went to the kitchens and saw a elf. "Hey elf" I said throwing my water wings away from me. They landed in sum soup which splashed over the other elves. "Hey" said the 1 elf I was talking to while the other elves screamed in pain and ran around screaming.

The elf was called Drooby and he had 2 big round eyes like testicles and a long thin nose like a dick. I wondered what it wood be like to have sexual relations with his face. Then I got disappointed because a fugly elf called Winky came over and they started making out. I thought about joining in but I dint want 2 becoz I dint want my 1st time to be a threesome. Yes Im 14 and still a virgin I know thats pathetic but Ive never met a mature guy before. I wondered what Cedric Dagger would be like. Dumbles said he was really hot so obviously he must be (gay men are so wise when it comes 2 attractiveness and fashion).

I stayed at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer having the time of my life. I practiced my powers every day waiting for the day when my dad would show up and try to kill me. Somedays I rode Strawberry round the lake and saw Brent chatting up the giant squid and showing off his surfing skills. Then it was September 1st and my life changed forever...

.-~*~-.-~*~-.

Eliza: OMGOMG please write more!  
Me: I will!  
Eliza: Good

AN: If I dont get at least 3 good reviews Im not writing any more and Im going to go round to Elizas house and sexually abuse her. Do you want that on your consience? No? Then review. Dont flame me or ill report you.


End file.
